


Sacrifices

by knightsoftheacademy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, plot divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsoftheacademy/pseuds/knightsoftheacademy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took two weeks of nonstop lashing for the pain to finally render her unconscious. Every time she would escape to her memory of her love, boiling water would trickle on her face and rip her back to reality.<br/>“Tell me about Lexa.” A woman’s voice from the shadows demanded.<br/>Flashes of the love of her life raced passed her eyes: a small gold medallion at her center brow; free from all war paint after their swim. Her smile was sanctuary.<br/>She stared into the darkness until a tall woman with crescent scars around her eyes emerged: the Queen. “I will tell you nothing.”</p><p>Or<br/>Someone comes back from Lexa's past</p><p>Or<br/>Clarke will find her happiness again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ultimate Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Basically I'm taking my own spin on the 100.
> 
> This is a very short first chapter. Just to get my feet wet. 
> 
> the next chapter is almost done. Then I hope I will have more time. Thanks guys!  
>    
> I am so sorry for my horrible lack of updating! I'm trying to finish college this year and did you know that's a ton of work? lol I work on this every chance I get. Don't give up on me!
> 
> The first few chapters are flashbacks-- We will join at Lexa's story arc soon.

CHAPTER 1 – Ultimate Sacrifice

It took two weeks of nonstop lashing for the pain to finally render her unconscious. Every time she would escape to her memory of her love, boiling water would trickle on her face and rip her back to reality.

“Tell me about Lexa.” A woman’s voice from the shadows demanded. 

Flashes of the love of her life raced passed her eyes: a small gold medallion at her center brow; free from all war paint after their swim. Her smile was sanctuary.  
She stared into the darkness until a tall woman with crescent scars around her eyes emerged: the Queen. “I will tell you nothing.”

With shrill annoyance the Queen shouted, “You forget where you came from. Where your loyalties should lie?”

With every ounce of strength left she announced, “ai laik Trikru!” I am tree clan.

The Queen approached her fast, grabbing an iron stake from the embers in the center pit and plunging it into her prisoner’s shoulder blade, “Yu laik azkru!” You are ice nation.  
Her vision went completely white. Green eyes flashed in her memory helping her hang on. The memory of soft lips gracing hers before her love had to attend to her duties; before she was taken to this hell. She would die before she gave up anything that could result in her commander’s death.

“We sent you to Trigeda when you were young so you could do your duty for your people. For your Queen. Will you betray your brother? Your Mother?” The Queen dragged the iron stake now cooled from the black blood across her prisoners back. 

“ai laik Trikru. Nou Azkru!” The prisoner straightened her back and held her head with disgust at the woman in front of her. When the Queen was in range she fired a mixture of blood and saliva at her that landed promptly in the middle of her face. 

“You disappoint me, daughter.” The Queen turned her back and strode from the room barking at the guards to let no one pass. The rage boiled in her belly until she had the strength to stand. She pulled on the rope that held her in place to no avail; her wrists burned from the contact and more blood poured from the abrasions. She had been abandoned as a child, no more than five years old, her family was found in the Tree Clan. Her new found parents, sister, and best friend was all that mattered. Any memories that existed from the ice nation were lost in her memories of hunting with her father, teaching her sister how to fight, and loving her girlfriend. She was Trikru at heart.

 

 

****************************************************************

  


_“No! Stop! Leave her alone!” Her sister’s blue eyes filled with fear, or were they green? She was reaching out trying to claw the men off of her. Her small muscles were no match for them and they threw her off with one swift motion._

_“Mako run!” She took a punch in the stomach and doubled over. Her sister shot up and attacked the men again to no avail. “No! Mako go! Find Lexa!” She screamed. The largest man holding her down brought his knee to her skull and everything went dark. The memory of her sister, gone._

 

**

“Wake her up.” The shrill voice of Queen Nia echoed through her head before she felt ice water on her face bringing her back to consciousness. “I am willing to give you one last chance to prove yourself. Tell me about Lexa.”

The prisoner shook her head.

“Tell me about Lexa or my scouts will find who you call your sister and she will be subject to the same fate as you.” Nia countered.

“I have a sister?” She looked up into the Queen’s eyes with utter confusion. The eyes full of fear from her dream flashed into her head. She shook the memory from her mind. 

“Don’t lie to me!” Nia knelt face to face with her, a slim dagger tracing down her cheek leaving a trail of black in its wake. She looked at her defiantly. 

“Is Lexa my sister?” 

Nia slid her dagger across her chin and to the opposite cheek with more pressure. She couldn’t help but wince at the pain, her face cold everywhere the blood seeping out doesn’t touch. “I’ve had enough of your games. If you do not tell me what I wish to know you will pay.”

She said nothing. Nia nodded to the guard on her side. He stepped forward and slammed a fist into her jaw. The green eyes she loved, gone from memory. Another blow slams into her chin. The soft skin she would trace in the morning, gone in an instant. A knee connects to her rib and blood drips from her mouth. The small smile that was reserved for her alone disappeared from memory. Another knee to the side of her chest forced the last image of her love from her mind. _Lexa. I’m sorry_. With one tear that slipped out carried every thought left of her life in Trigeda. She went numb. One last punch to her temple makes the world go black.


	2. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who the prisoner really is.

CHAPTER 2 – Who am I?  
“Prisa,” A small hand reached out and cupped her chin. “The Queen sent me to clean you up.”  
She opened her eyes and was met with a shard sting forcing them to stay closed. She groaned in pain. The hand came closer to inspect the injury but she recoiled.  
“Prisa stop, I can’t help you if you pull away.” She surrendered to the help of the hands. A cool cloth was then placed on her forehead while then hands went to work on the cuts on her face. She relished in the temporary relief the cool water brought. After a moment she attempted to open her eyes again, slowly, fighting the pain. It took a moment for the face to come into focus.  
“Mako?” She looked into the eyes of the girl that was helping her. They were soft, kind, and scared—but unfamiliar. “Sorry.”  
The girl gave her a small smile and tilted her head to look for any further injuries. “Who’s Mako?”  
She racked her brain trying to find the answer but was only met with the memory of fear filled eyes. “I…I don’t know.” In frustration she tugged at the rope keeping her in place, the burns from the contact flared. The young girl forced her to look at her; her eyes gave a clear warning, stop.  
“I’ll take the rope off but you have to behave. The Queen will be back soon. If I take the rope off promise you’ll behave?” The young girl pleaded.  
She nodded slowly. The girl eyed her, pleading for her to keep her promise, as she removed the rope from her severely damaged wrists. She wrapped her wrists in a cool damp cloth and helped her lay down against the wall. “I’m Oakley, your handmaiden.”  
“Why am I here?”  
“You don’t know?” Oakley looked at her Prisa in disbelief. “How could you not know? The Queen’s kept you here for weeks asking about Trigeda and Commander Lexa. You wouldn’t say a word.”  
“I don’t know who Commander Lexa is...” She searched the room for any hint of a memory. Her mind was blank. “I… I don’t—“  
“You lived in Trigeda for years; they say you were close to the commander.” Her handmaiden explained.  
“I… I can’t… I don’t remember.”  
Oakley stared at her, mouth agape. She reached for the rope. “I’m sorry Prisa. I have to put these back on you.”  
She attempted to scramble away but her wrists were too weak to support her limp body. She stared at her handmaiden, pleading. “Please no. I won’t go anywhere. Please.”  
“I’m sorry but the Queen will kill me if I leave her prisoner untied.” She grabs at the newly bandaged wrists and ties the rope over the cloth. “Hopefully it won’t hurt as much now. I’m sorry.” With the last knot tied she ran out the door. Leaving the prisoner slumped forward and fresh blood soaking through the bandages.  
“What do you mean she doesn’t remember anything?” The Queen bounded forward making Oakley cower to her knees in front of her.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“She doesn’t remember Lexa. She kept saying the name Mako but when I asked her who that was she didn’t know and I don’t believe she was lying. She looked terrified.”  
“This could be interesting.” Nia turned on her heels, pacing from her throne and back.  
Oakley remained kneeling, he whole body shook, “M-ma’am?”  
“Bring her to her room. Care for her… however she needs it.”  
“To what end, ma’am?”  
“That is none of your concern Oakley. But if you must know, the end result is loyalty. Hers. I expect you to earn her loyalty for Azgeda.”  
She bowed to her Queen and waited to be dismissed. Nia sat on her pearly white throne and waved her off. Her mind was turning too much to be distracted by any other business besides her revenge against Lexa.  
The throne room was a stark contrast to the rest of Azgeda. The nation stood proud but its architecture begged to differ. The homes were nothing more than clay and thatch speckled white from the snow. The insides of the homes usually had a couple of small rooms and a fire place. Some of the warriors had homes from before the world ended—the ones that were still standing after so many years. All the walkways were dirt except for the pathway to the Queen’s home of course. That was made of cobblestone and ice. The prison and cages were at the far end of the village.  
Oakley crossed the threshold into the prison and saw her new assignment bundled on the floor hanging from her ties. She grabbed a clean pale of water, sank to her knees in front of the woman, and used the clean cloth to wash the remaining blood from her face and arms. Any sign of who this woman was washed away with the blood. She released her wrists from the rope and eased her down to the floor. The prisoner’s resting body let out unwilling whimpers at finally being laid flat.  
“You’re safe Prisa. It’ll be alright.”  
Oakley flicked out of vision and then the world went black again.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“No! Mako!” The young woman was ripped from her nightmare with familiar nameless eyes. Her chest clamped down causing her lungs unable to expand. She gripped at her knees for any kind of grounding while Oakley rushed to her; she hadn’t left her side all night.  
“Shh. Shh. Prisa, you’re okay. You’re safe now.” Oakley soothed.  
“Why do you keep calling me that?” She shook Oakley’s hand from her shoulder. “I’m not a princess.”  
“Well then who are you?” She grabbed a cloth and soaked it in the bucket next to the bed. After wringing it out she placed it on the girls sweating neck.  
“I uh, I don’t know.”  
Oakley gave her a soft smile and cleared her sticking hair from her face. “You are Costia; Daughter to the Queen of Azgeda and sister to Prince Roan.” She said as if it were a trophy—that no one wanted.  
Countless questions buzzed through her head, none she needed to ask before Oakley answered them all. “You were taken from Azgeda as a child, kidnapped… You grew up in Trigeda. But we got you back. The Queen she… She needed to be sure you were truly back.”  
“Is that why she had her men beat me senseless?” Costia sneered.  
Oakley tried to muster a smile but she didn’t have any real answers. She has lied enough already. “The Queen has never been a gentle woman and now that Roan is a prisoner of Lexa, the commander of the 12 clans, she’s worse.”  
Costia nodded twice in understanding. “You’ve been kind.”  
“It’s my duty.” Costia took the cloth from her neck and tossed it aside, no longer making eye contact. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… I’m your handmaiden. All I’ve done is my job. It’s not kindness.”  
“It is to me.”  
For a moment, just a moment, they exchanged a look. Oakley’s eyes were soft, unlike before when they were fearful. No—she was kind.


	3. Just an Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry. This is just an update.

Hey everyone!

I am so insanely sorry this has taken so long. Life is a mess right now! I'm working on a LGBT web series called "I Wasn't Staring." You can check that out on Twitter and Facebook. @iwasntstaring

IWS is taking a while as it's a small piece of everything I am working on but!

My University rounded behind me to support the project so I need to work on that more often as they are wanting it for me to graduate. Why did I do that to myself? I don't know. I talk to myself.

I am working on giving you guys a more substantial and meaty chapter. I don't think we will meet Lexa yet because I really want you to get to know Oakley, my Costia, as well as my original character Mako that I would really appreciate you giving a chance.

 

Thanks all!

Could possibly have an update later today!

-H.L.

P.S.  
I graduated... Now I go for my masters... Why do I do this to myself.


	4. The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costia recovers a memory. Oakley grows closer to her.  
> This chapter isn't incredibly long but they will increase in size as the plot actually unfolds. I am a slow burn kind of person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long!   
> If you guys could kudos and comment that would be amazing. The comments give me the encouragement I need to feel inspired to write! Totally needy I know.

            “How is she, Oakley?” Nia laid gingerly across the sour milk couch; her seemingly permanent scowl, relaxed. She rolled her shoulders letting out a betraying sigh. Ounces of humanity painted in her posture.

            “She’s tired ma’am. She barely sleeps. I think she is looking for her memories but she can’t find them. I think she’s haunted by them, she wakes screaming.”

            Nia scoffed. “She has been here for weeks. Must I do it all for you, Oakley? Give her new memories. We know she has the taste for thin brunettes, and you enjoy the company of women—give her new memories.” Oakley tightened her jaw as a young woman with her elbows clasped behind her back strode in. “Do whatever you must. Turn her like Ontari here, she hasn’t disappointed me—she should have been my daughter, she’s worthy of it. Give me a daughter to be proud of or you will not survive the summer.”

            Ontari’s lip twitched upward but quickly found its natural state in a scowl. The Queen and Ontari really could have been blood. Oakley’s skin frosted as she scurried away. She left the mansion at a run down the melting ice path as the sun peaked out of the clouds for the first time in the season. She only had a couple of months to corrupt this young woman she’s begun to care for.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            She stood in front of a modest white washed brick cabin at the edge of the main village. Vines both brown and green crept around the dingy windows towards the patched thatch roof. She really must clean those, Oakley noted. The living room littered with multicolored mismatched couches and chairs. Light spilled in from the multitude of windows that highlighted a warm wood staircase to a narrow hall. Costia in habited the room directly above the stairs, leaving the handful of doors neighboring her room ghostly vacant. Oakley entered seeing her perched on a bench by the window.

            “Have you slept at all, Prisa?”

            Costia turned to face the young woman that calls herself her _handmaiden_. “Please. Don’t call me that.”

            “What would you prefer?”

            “You said my name was Costia.”

            “Whatever you wish ma’am.” Oakley quickly shook her head. “Sorry… Costia.”

            “Please stop being so formal with me. You say I am the Princess of Azgeda but I don’t remember anything, so please can I just be me? Whoever that is.”

            “I don’t know how to help you but I would like to try, if you’d let me.” Costia stared through Oakley. The memories were running through her brain faster than she could process them, they were there but they were dark and only bits of color would flash turn into words. Deep forest green. Silky sky blue. “What can you remember?”

            “Colors. Green and blue.”

            “What about them?”

            “I dream about them every night. Their eyes.”

            “Mako’s eyes?” Oakley sat next her.

            Mako. That name. Its origin was on the tip of her tongue torturing her. “Do you know who Mako is?” Costia pleaded.

            “I don’t know, but I can ask if the Queen knows. If that would help you.”

            “I’d like to be able to know who she is. But what if you find out and it doesn’t bring back my memories? I don’t know if I could handle not remembering.”

            “I’ll ask the Queen and if you decide you want to know I will tell you. Does that work?”

            Costia nodded as a frustrated tear spilled down her cheek. Two pairs of eyes, her beating, and the view from this pedestal were the only memories she had. What did she like to do? Did she dance? Cook? Maybe she was a warrior. The Queen had threatened her sister… did she really have a sister? Who was Lexa to her? Why was she beaten because of it? She couldn’t shake the feeling of protectiveness for this stranger, there was a pull—familiarity in a pair of eyes when someone mentions Lexa—she keeps her recognitions to herself.

            Oakley could see the anxiety in her eyes. The remnants of the torture are splattered across her body, fresh pink skin have begun to cover the wounds with raised scars. “Have you left the cabin at all?”

            “I am a prisoner.” She ran her fingers across the worn skin at her wrists; hairs of the rope used to restrain her can still be seen. Oakley reached for her wrists, gently laying her fingers on the scars.

            “You are no longer a prisoner, Costia. The Queen encourages you to explore the village, to learn that we only want what is best for our people.”

            “I am free to leave? Free to leave Azgeda?”

            “Free to roam Azgeda.”

            “Then I am still a prisoner. I cannot be free if I am not allowed to leave.”

            “Where would you go? If you could leave.”

            Moss covered ground trickling with water flowing back into the lake downhill. A brown and green cabin, seemingly ages old, teeming with laughter…blue eyed laughter. Costia displayed on a fur blanket drying in the sun through the tree canopy running her hand through long brown hair of the tanned woman next to her, smirking at the blue-eyed distraction from indoors. Their faces escaping her—again.

            “The lake.”

            “Which lake there are dozens in our territory.”

            “Trigeda.”

            “We have plenty of lakes you can find to your liking here Costia. The Queen would not like to hear about your wish to return to Trigeda.”

            “Return.” Costia paused. “If I am from Azgeda why is it that I would be returning to Trigeda.”

            “You were kidnapped at a young age remember? We talked about this.”

            “I can’t remember anything. Nothing, Oakley! How am I supposed to believe you if even when I know nothing the first place to go is Trigeda? Even if I do wish to _return_ to Trigeda, why must the Queen be told? She tortured me Oakley! You cannot possibly believe that is alright and if you do then that is all the more reason to go home!”

            “Home.” Oakley repeated. Of course, being tortured is wrong, Nia is twisted—warped—by her lust for power. Costia wishes to return to a home she can’t remember, she herself can barely remember her home as she was taken when she was nearly seven. “I promise you will grow to love Azgeda as I have. It’s not always frozen.  When spring comes the trees bloom, flowers of different kinds pop up everywhere. Even our lakes are surrounded by woods and caves. It’s beautiful, all of it. In the Northern most village in declared Azgeda territory is the largest waterfall I’ve ever seen—if you would let me show you I believe you’d like it, and when I was younger my father would take me to this small clearing the woods outside our village with a stream. We would light fires and watch the stars. There’s one star that only comes out once a day. It moves across the sky and within minutes you can’t see it anymore.”

            “I’ve never heard of that side of Azgeda. It’s always been about how cruel the people are. Fear takes away the idea of beauty.”

            “I hope you don’t think I am.”

            “I don’t think I could ever find you cruel.” Costia touched Oakley’s soothing fingers at her wrists before intertwining them. The silence in the room remained peaceful—Costia’s eyes filled with lead, her lack of sleep becoming apparent. Oakley smiled at her, pulled her up and led her out the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Oakley laid out a fur blanket on the sandy side of the lake, a fire crackled and sparked skyward, the water—still frozen—began to melt in the warm air. Costia nestled close to Oakley has she settled next to her. There couldn’t be a more boring way to pass time than watching a lake unfreeze, yet the sounds of trickling water soothed Costia’s anxious mind, accompanying the memories she had just found. She inhaled the smell of snow and budding flowers. Oakley wrapped her free arm around her shoulders and listened to Costia’s breathing even out. The requests of the Queen becoming harder to ignore consciously. At least if she did her bidding, Costia would be safe. She would be too.


	5. Apologies

Hello everyone!

I would like to apologize for not posting any updates. I am working on my masters degree in creative writing and saw what a fantastic character I was creating as I planned to continue writing this piece and have incorporated the character Mako (you had not met yet) into a new and original fiction work. 

I do appreciate all your support and if the leading word is that you would like me to continue this work I will but updates will be seldom as I am writing novels for my degree! 

Well just let me know what you guys want!

Also go follow and @ me on twitter! @HLGumbs 

Keep in touch there!

Until later:

H.L.

PS: So it seems people want me to continue this. I shall! Give me a month or so to get some meat in a chapter for you and then I'll post!


End file.
